


The New kid and the Badass

by PaiJ_Lee



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, HSAU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaiJ_Lee/pseuds/PaiJ_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story may or may not suck, so my apologies. First and foremost I'm still not that great when it comes to writing fics.  AJ Lee is the new kid in school and Paige takes notice. AJ's gets anxious do to Paige's appearance and thinks this is gonna be a year full bullying. P.S This school is for advanced students who have some type of special talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"April, you're gonna miss the bus if you don't hurry up!" I sighed as my mom shouted for the hundredth time. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing of my favorite Marvel t-shirts. Was I ready for this? A new school, a new house, a new state, a new life? Surely not, it was already almost two months into the school year! The cliques had been made, friendships already formed...maybe mom will let me wait a few more days, it's Wednesday the middle of the week! I walked down the stairs, having already eaten earlier, stopping in front of my mom. "Sorry Dad couldn't be here. He would b-" "I know I know, he would be proud, but he needed to leave early. I get it Mom, it's fine." She smiled, kissing my cheek and hugging me. "I Love you Mom." I said as I walked out the door, the heat hitting me instantaneously. 

I got to the bus stop and noticed some familiar faces I had seen around the neighborhoods but never talked to. "Hey, are you new to the school?" I turned to see I tall, muscle-y guy talking to me. "Y-yeah, my name is April Jeanette, but I prefer AJ." He smiled and took my hand, shaking it. "John. You'll like this school, it's great." I smiled he was nice, so is he my first official friend? "AJ," he snapped me out of my thoughts "if you need help looking for a class ask me or my girlfriend, Nikki." I just noticed the attractive girl standing next to him. She smiled at me "Totally, or my twin, Brie." She motioned towards her. "Wow, you certainly are twins, and in advance I'm sorry if I ever mix you up." Nikki laughed "That's fine, everyone does." The bus arrived momentarily and I got on gingerly not wanting to sit somewhere I shouldn't. No one sat at row 8, and probably for good reason, but I sat there anyways, getting concerned looks in exchange. The bus had to pick up one more group of kids before heading to school. I received two more uneasy looks from the new arrivals. Then I saw this pale girl with raven hair step onto the bus. She stopped at my row and looked me strait in the eye. I shifted uneasily in my seat. She was intimidating, her makeup, her dark clothes, and her dark eyes. She smiled and sat next to me. I blushed and began to question my sexuality momentarily before scooting over and turning my head away from her. I've always been treated like a nerd, and I guess I am. I've been referred to as the Geek Goddess. Judging by the way everyone else kept there distance, I'm guessing she's the bully. Great, just what I needed.This girl looks like a badass bitch from hell, and I'm probably her next victim. "Oh come on sweet heart don't be like that." I heard her say, my eyebrows quirked at her thick British accent. "What do mean?" She chuckled lightly and said "You look like I have the plague or something." I noticed how I pressed I was against the side of the bus, a few inches between us. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. sorry if-" She held her hand up and said "Let's not get too excited Pumpkin, I was only joking." I sighed in relief and smiled along with her. "So I've never seen you before, plus you sat in my seat, so I'm guessing you're new." I laughed at how I completely miss judged her. "Yeah, I'm April Jeanette but prefer to be called AJ." The mysterious raven haired girl smirked and said "Ooh so demanding." I blushed and said "I-I...so your name is?" She smiled and said "Saraya-Jade, but I prefer my American name Paige. As you probably know I'm from England. So what is your talent?" "Saraya-Jade that's a pretty name, as is Paige. So my talent is computer programming and all things computer." Paige smiled, "Really cause I happen to be quite the computer nerd myself, but I got accepted cause of my art and strength talent." I turned to face her "Really, I Love art. I mean I'm not good at it at all, but I appreciate it." "I think we're gonna be good friends AJ." 

"That morning Paige took me to all my classes and we had the same lunch so I sat with her. Three guys were sat with her as well, all very muscular. Then Paige was like 'Hey AJ come meet my friends. Meet the one and only Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins.' They all smiled at me and told me their talents, Dean is an artist like Paige, Seth is an amazing guitarist, and Roman is a weight lifter. Also I learned that Dean and Roman are dating. They're a cute couple. Seth is also a comic book nerd like me! I also met this really cool guy name Phil, but everyone seems to call him CM Punk. He's also love comics! Mom, Dad I was so hesitant about going to a new school, but I was so wrong! I Love my classes, my teachers, the lack of heavy homework, the only thing I don't like is my literature teacher Mrs. Guerrero her voice is a little irritating." "Well I'm glad sweetie. I hope tomorrow is just as great!" My dad said as he gave me a high five. My mom said "Was that Seth guy cute or what?" "Mom! I just met him!" She laughed along with my dad "I'm just playing AJ, no but seriously." I smiled, he told me he has a crush on some girl named Emma, I haven't seen her though." Mom nodded and said "What does Saraya look like?" "Mom, it's Paige. She looks like this." She gave me her instagram and I showed my mom a picture. "You're a little defensive over someone you just met. Oh she's pretty, I admire her acceptance of herself." I blushed and told them I was going to my room. I laid on my bed checking my phone, I got a text from Paige. "Hey sexy, wanna fuck!?" I froze...


	2. Was that text meant for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well one comment is good enough for me, plus I really wanna continue this. So here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First paragraph is Paige's POV and the rest is AJ's.

"Come on baby I wanna dance..." I heard someone slurr behind me. "Umm excuse me sir, I don't. Plus I don't even know you." I retorted. "Well sexy, I'm Randy Orton. So what do ya say?" I frowned, I just wanted a peaceful night with my friend Emma. "No thanks pumpkin, I don't think so..." "Yeah, we just want a little girl time." Emma added. Randy smirked "Girl time huh? More like scissor time." I chuckled, how old is this bitch, 12? "How old are you anyways?" Randy's eyes glazed a bit, he was drunk and high as hell. "22. How old are you two?" Emma scoffed and said "We're both 17." I was feeling a little uneasy, last time I trusted a guy with my feelings, my heart was shattered. Corey Graves...I can't even think of him without wanting to cry. I will never trust boys again. Randy's eyebrows furrowed a more serious and worried look on his face. "Are you crying?" I hadn't realized it, but I guess I was. I got up and walked to my car, Emma following me close behind. "Okay, bye..." said Randy as he started to walk to another girl. "What was that about Paige?" Emma asked as I started driving. "N-nothing, I just thought of you-know-who." Emma's face said it all. Corey had used me for two fucking years. I hate him now. After I dropped Emma off at her house I headed to a different bar. That was at 9:02 it's now 10:34. I've been drinking and really have gotten hammered. I stumble to the bathroom and check my phone, I see AJ's number and text her. I don't really remember what it said, but I don't think it was bad.

My eyes never left my screen, as did the blush that never left my face. Was this real? Is this a prank? Cause if it is, than it really isn't funny, it's actually cruel as fuck. Paige is hot as hell, and feel like today was hard enough already having her with me through most of it. After two minutes of contemplation I text back 'Umm are you serious? Or is this just a joke?' My phone soon goes off, and I read 'Not anymore sexy, I found a hot ass chick at the bar & she's coming home with me.' I sigh, underaged drinking, really? Paige, I barely know you and this isn't really making a good first impression. I text back 'Paige where are you, I'm taking you home.' I felt as if it was duty to take her poor drunk soul home, I'm gonna be the hero of this piece. I smile to myself, putting on my shoes when my phone vibrates again. 'Nnooo party pooper, my friend is sober and driving us to my house for some fun.' I sighed, Dean gave me his number as well so I'm gonna ask him to take me to Paige's house. I soon called him: "Dean, it's AJ, are you busy?" 'Oh hey AJ, no why?' "Paige is drunk texting me and I want you to take me to her house to check on her, her friend is taking her, but I just want to make sure she's okay. She told me that she invited someone for some 'fun." 'AJ let me tell you now, this isn't the first time this has happened. But of course, I'll take you, just give me your address.' 

The car ride was very unique...Dean told me about Paige's ex, Corey, and how Emma told him about the encounter with some guy named Randy earlier. Now I understand why she went drinking. When we got to her house, there were no cars there. "Paige's parents went out of town...I guess her brother went to hang with some friends." Dean said. He had a spare key to her house and unlocked the door. We walked in and saw the lights turned off, except we heard a voice in a room down the hallway. "That's her room..." said Dean wearily. We slowly walked towards the door, and he pushed the slightly opened door open fully. "Holy Shit..." Dean said as I thought to myself "Fuck, that's hot..." Paige was dressed in a white tank top, a leather jacket over it, and tight leather pants. Not only that, she was sexily straddling and making out with a hot girl who was just in a bra and shorts. This girl had unaturally pink/purplish dyed hair, but I do have to admit it was pretty cool. "Mmm Sasha..." Paige moaned, neither still had realized we walked in. Hearing Paige moan just about made me jizz a little in my shorts, it also did not go unnoticed that there was slight bulge in Dean 'bisexual' Ambrose's jeans. I was still mesmerized by the sight when I felt Dean tug me out of the room. "What do we do?" He asked. I shrugged, not exactly knowing what we could do. "I don't know...let's just leave...She seems fine." "What no, she's only seventeen, who knows what that girl she's with is like!" "Like I said, Paige is fine...plus I just heard a zipper, let's just get out of here!" Dean nodded and left a note for Paige's brother to see when he got home explaining the current situation.

On the way home I couldn't get the image of her making out with Sasha or whatever her name was...'This may be the longest two years of my life...' I sighed as I got into my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short, also sorry for those who think Eva and Paige together is gross, I like it. I'll probably update this if it get's 50-60 views.


	3. The next day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ's POV and she will tell what happened that next day after Chp.2
> 
> P.S Sorry it's so short, I had a long day today. Hope you enjoy. Comment, give kudos, and criticise.

That morning I woke up hesitant to even go to school. I did anyways though. The wait for the bus was nice, I met Brie's boyfriend Daniel. At first I wasn't sure if he was a student, his beard is short, but very full. Daniel's sweet and perfect for Brie, without a doubt, it was a match made in Heaven. I got on the bus and sat in row 8 again, anxiously waiting for Paige's arrival. 'Oh crap...she's here.' I thought. She nervously smiled at me, and I smiled in return. "I'm so sorry AJ, I really am." She said sincerely as a small blush started appearing on her face. I giggled, she then continued "I'm sorry I asked if we could fuck, and although you are sexy, I didn't mean to text you that. If you're wondering if it was just my drunk mind asking another girl to fuck, it isn't. I'm a lesbian. You're one of the only people who know, so please don't tell anyone at school. Also, if that grosses you out, you don't need to hang with me anymore I get it. I won't force y-" I cut her off my hugging her. "B-but AJ..." "It's fine, I don't mind, I still wanna be your friend..." Paige smiles and hugged me back, "Thank you AJ. Likke I said, I think we're gonna be good friends..." I sighed, friends only friends. 

That was already four weeks ago, Paige and I have gotten even closer. I've made plenty of more friends, including: Tamina, Dolph, Charlotte, Becky, Emma, and "Big E." Tamina is great, it's like we've know each other for a while. Also I found out she's cousins with Roman and the Uso Twins. The rest I talk to mostly because they're in some my classes and sit near me.

"So I was wondering if we could have a little sleep over, just you, Nikki, Brie, and I?" I asked excitedly. Paige grimaced "Nikki? Brie? I dunno, those twins kind of freak me out." I chuckled, "Oh come on Paigey please? For me?" Paige blushed and turned away while mumbling "Fine..." "Yay!" I exclaimed while hugging her. 

The sleep over was great, we watched movies and I snuggled with Paige. We did each others nails, talked about college, and just got to know each other a little better. "We should play Truth or Dare!" Said Nikki. I was a little hesitant at first, but when I heard Paige agree I did as well. After a few funny, weird, and some stupid ones, Brie said "Oh, I dare you and Paige to kiss." I went silent, suddenly regretting my choice to pick dare. Blushingly, I looked at Paige. Paige smiles and said "Let's do this." We began leaning in...


	4. The Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that wait, school got in the way. This chapter contains fluff, fluff, and more fluff.

AJ's POV  
My breathing became erratic, the blush probably as red as a cherry on my face. Ughh it's just the way Paige slowly closed her eyes and leaned in made me feel like a million butterflies were in my stomach just waiting to burst out. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt her lips press softly against mine. In the background I heard Nikki and Brie make noises similar to squealing, which made both Paige and I smile into the kiss. After around three seconds we pulled apart, smiles still plastered on our pink tinted faces. I had never seen Paige look cuter and I don't think I ever will, her crooked grin mixed with her dark appearance and slight blush made for an adorable moment I won't soon forget. "Aww that was cute, and pretty hot." Nikki cooed then continued "Oh, It is almost 2:30a.m. We should start heading to sleep, maybe we just have some more girl talk till we get tired." We all nodded in agreement and then began discussing how we were gonna sleep. "I have an air matress two of you can fit on." I said. "Okay, so Brie and I will sleep there and you and Paige can share yours? But you have to promise something." Nikki demanded "Just in case, if you decide to have some fun tonight, please keep it down." I smiled while Paige laughed quite hysterically. "Yeah yeah whatever..." I said unamused. Paige then wrapped her arm around me and said "Aw come on babe don't be like that," she turned to Nikki to continue "Don't worry, we'll try to be as loud as possible." Nikki and Brie laughed as I myself shivered at the thought.  
"So where do you think you're gonna go to college AJ?" I groaned, I didn't wanna worry about that right now. "I don't know to be honest, how about you guys?" Nikki and Brie both explained how they were thinking of going back to Arizona for college. "That's sad, what if we never see each other again?" I inquired. They shrugged, "It'd be really sad. Whatta 'bout you Paige?" She hummed in thought "I don't know, I as well was thinking of going back to my hometown for college. I miss Norwich very very much...Not unless there's something or someone who really impacts my life and convinces me to stay. But going back to England...that seems to be the plan." I frowned, 'I just meet these guys, I don't wanna only know them for the next year or so and then completely forget about them...Paige and I...I wanna be with her, maybe because of that kiss I'll be that person to make her stay here.' I thought to myself. I then snapped back to reality when I heard Brie say "Daniel and I...I Love him so much. He said we could live together in Scottsdale if I wanted to. I don't know about that though, it seems too much to ask for. On the contrary, I do know this, I know that he is my soul mate, and we belong together." "Aww Brie. I wish John and I were like that, he said he does see a future with me, but a future with no kids or marriage. I know how much you wanna be a mom in the future Brie, and I think Daniel can give that to you." Nikki confessed. "Thank you Nicole..." Brie responded.  
Paige turned to face me and said out loud "It's so weird, you and John and Brie and Daniel...You seem so, so set for life! It's mind-blowing how like puzzle pieces your lives fit together. I want to love someone like that. You guys seem so happy...a-and it's not just you! Natalya and TJ, Roman and Dean...then I'm just here like 'What even is Love?' Seriously guys it's amazing what you have, I hope you treasure it..." I smiled, Paige wants to find someone who loves her. If only she'd just look right in front of her.  
After a while Paige and I had played numerous rounds of rock paper scissors (she won the most of them) we heard Brie & Nikki softly snoring. Paige giggled and turned to lay on her side. I smiled, how can someone with such an intimidating looking persona be so cute and childlike? I then whispered "Hey Paige? When you said you were gonna go back home unless someone stopped you? Do you mean like a friend, family member, or lover?" She turned back towards me and said "Anyone...preferably a lover though, it'd make my life like some sort of a epic romance novel." I chuckled and thought 'So fucking cute.' "Who do you want your lover to be?" I nervously asked "I dunno...Why, you interested?" I blushed "N-no it was just a question." She smirked "And that was a joke." I pouted and said "Meanie..." Paige laughed again and said "Oh my Love...you're such a cutie." I blushed hard...was she hitting on me? "Look who's talking, you're fucking adorable." I retorted. Yeah I know, it wasn't the best comeback, hell it wasn't even a decent one. Paige smirked "Oh so now I'm cute?" I smiled nervously "You've always been." Now it was Paige's turn to blush "Well you've always been sexy." She replied. Our faces were close, then she closed the gap. Our kiss was so passionate. Paige soon pinned my hands over my head, slipping her tongue in my mouth, her hips grinding down against mine. Unaware that the snores had stopped.


	5. Umm...Oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I planned on posting this earlier cause of all the recent support, but then I was delayed because my pet died...So I hope you enjoy, I'll update again either tomorrow or the next day. Also, I changed the title of my last chapter, cause I though two weeks is to short of a time knowing each other, so how about 4?

Nikki's POV  
"Well you've always been sexy..." I heard John say before he leaned down to kiss me. "Mmm..." He moaned, but it didn't sound like him, it sounded like...Paige? I opened my eyes only to remember I was at AJ's house. I sighed, realizing it was only a dream. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sheets of her bed moving and soft kissing noises and moans emanating from there as well. I turned to look at Brie, she was awake as well. "What are they doing?" I mouthed, not wanting to get caught. Brie shrugged and went back to sleep. I looked at the bed and saw Paige on top of AJ basically dry humping her. I blushed furiously and tried to ignore them and go back to sleep. This proved to be harder than said, they were so loud and not to mention there was an intense heat pooling in my core. Eventually I fell asleep, but it took me a while to do so ( I had put my headphones in to block them out. )

Paige's POV  
I looked straight into AJ's eyes and whispered "Will you change my mind?" AJ smirked and quietly said "I hope so..." I smirked and said "I don't know, we've only know each other for almost five weeks." AJ pouted and said "Fuck you, I know I will." I chuckled and said "Okay...prove me wrong." as I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. She sighed contently and playfully pushed me off her. She turned to look at me and in that moment, my breath was knocked out of me. She looked so beautiful, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, it made her wide smile look almost childlike. I leaned back in to kiss her, and it started innocent. Innocent until she got on top of me and licked my lower lip, I opened my mouth and let our tongues explore each others mouths. I moaned softly when her right hand tugged my hair. My hands soon found their way to her exposed skin on her slightly lifted shirt. AJ grinded down on my hips and then relentlessly humped me. I'm not one to complain so I did the same, matching her rhythm. I softly grazed her toned abs and then cupped her breasts. Our grinding became more intense and before I knew it, my climax was nearing quickly. I suppressed the moan that threatened to come out and instead let out a breathy sigh and kissed AJ. She, on the other hand, threw her head back, breaking our kiss and moaned as she road out her orgasm. I took my hands out from under her shirt and and tangled them in her hair, pulling her down to my face. "Babe, please be quiet. Nikki and Brie are still here." AJ's face went just about as pale as mine. "Too late now, in fact a whole scissor session too late guys." AJ and I both semi screamed when we heard Nikki finish while Brie turn the lights on. AJ immediately got off me and both of us looked flustered. I was pissed...although, I was kinda on the verge of laughing, we must've looked stupid. "Umm...oops?" I nervously said "Okay, we didn't see anything...but we did hear a lot." Brie stated. Nikki nodded and said "And we won't tell anyone at school, Brie and I never heard anything...So on that note, since our mom isn't home tonight, we'll just be on our way." Nikki and Brie started to head out until Brie said "Until now, it was a great sleep over, we had tons of fun. See you guys Monday. And remember, no awkwardness." AJ and I nodded. Once we heard the front door shut, we let out a breath neither one of knew we were holding. I turned to AJ and began laughing hysterically, she looked at me like I belonged in an asylum. But soon she began laughing, and before we knew it, our laughs turned into painful cramps that forced us to stop. AJ wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged back and said "We need to shower, our underwear are probably ruined." She agreed and we both took ( separate ) showers.

AJ's POV  
By the time we got back into bed it was almost 4:00a.m. Paige and I were both laying on our stomachs facing away from each other. "So have I changed your mind?" I sleepily asked, breaking the silence. "Hmm did miss April change my mind?" Paige turned towards me, a smiled on her adorable face. She wrapped her arms around me and continued " I'll just have to think about that..." She kissed my temple and soon sleep overcame us.

The next morning:  
I woke up due to the annoying sunlight beaming through my window. I got up and stretched, turning to see Paige pouting and pulling the covers over her eyes. I chuckled and got up, walking toward her to pull the sheets off her. "AAHH!!" She exclaimed and followed it with a vampire like hiss. I laughed and jumped on her, causing her to yell "Ah bloody hell AJ...you may seem light, but when throw at me, you feel like you weigh a ton!" I scoffed and said "Me, a ton? Hah, yeah right." Paige then squinted and said "I dunno, look at this chub." She reached her hand forward and pinched what little fat I had on my stomach. I laughed and reached for her stomach and pinched her fat "Oh yeah, look at all this chub!" Paige swatted my hands away and smiled brightly, " I know, I know, I wish I had abs like you." I lifted up my shirt and said " Jealous huh? while flexing my six pack. Paige then frustratedly said "Yes I am." I embraced her in a hug and said "Come on cutie, let's get some breakfast." I gave her a quick kiss and then said "Maybe an omelet and some bacon." Paige gasped and quickly jumped out of bed saying "Yay let's go!" I grinned, how is she in high school? I did as I said I would and cooked us some food along with her helping. While we were eating, my parents left for work giving me kiss goodbye and saying there 'It was so nice to meet you's to Paige. While we were eating, we agreed to go to the local gym to work out afterwards. So then later we got dressed, and headed out to walk the treacherous two mile walk it'd take to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, give constructive criticism, give kudos. Also, if you want me to write a fanfic of your favorite ship, just comment a request. :)


	6. "Working Out."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO MAD I WORKED ON THIS CHAPTER FOR TWO HOURS AND IT GOT DELETED. I didn't have a backup of the original and I don't remember some of it cause I wrote it like three days ago so this one isn't as good. Also, as you know it took me forever to post this, and that's because my inspiration is running low. Now I promise I won't abandon this fic, but if you guys could give me some insite on what you wanna see in the next chapter, leave a comment below.

Paige's POV  
About halfway through the walk to the gym and many moans and grunts later, AJ made me carry her the rest of the way. "AJ I'm tired of giving you a piggyback ride...You're starting to feel heavy..." AJ laughed and said "Stop complaining you party pooper. Also, didn't you get into WWE High cause of your strength talent?" I stopped abruptly and thought for a moment..."True, true....but lifting weights one at a time and being able paint a good picture in a few minutes doesn't mean I want ninety-five pounds weighing down on me constantly for a whole other mile." AJ grunted and said "Why not, aren't you happy, we're gonna go get a good work out, you especially! Plus I thought you loved me even when I'm on you." I sighed contently and said "Like I said ninety-five pounds on top of me isn't really something to be smiling about." I heard AJ laugh into the back of my neck. "What's so funny Miss April?" "What's funny is that you said '...ninety-five pounds on top of me isn't really something to be smiling about.' But you really enjoyed those pound on you last night." I felt my face go red instantaneously while I stuttered a "W-well you would too if you were me." I felt her hop off me as she said "Of course I would baby..." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly, while I returned the favor. In the distance I heard a few cat calls which made us pull about and I find whoever did it. In front of us a good twenty feet, there was a group of guys who were smiling at us. "Do it again sexy!" One called out as the rest agreed. I turned to look at AJ who seemed pissed as well. We both walked up to the three men and I said "Dude, what the fuck?" The leader of the group said "So are gonna kiss again or?" AJ scoffed in disgust and replied "We're not strippers, so just fuck off..." We then continued walking as they did the same after giving us some offended looks. 

AJ's POV  
Once we got to the gym, we began pumping iron and running the treadmills, as well as getting some other cardiovascular exercises. About two hours later, we took a bus back to her house and took showers. After, we sat on my couch and were watching TV. "Haha..." I heard Paige laugh "What is it?" She looked up at me and said "Nothing, you w-wouldn't get it." I furrowed my eyebrows and then replied "Umm okay? Well who are you texting?" Paige looked at me with a mixture of confusion and nervousness then retorted "Uh...okay, just please don't be mad AJ, I promise it isn't what it may sound like." "Just tell me." I encouraged despite my slowly growing anxiety making the lump in my throat more noticeable. She looked back up at me and said "Well, you remember that girl you saw me...having sex with? The next day when we woke up, we agreed that what we did was wrong and it turns out she even has a boyfriend! But she called him right after we woke up in tears, apologizing to him. He was cool with it, so after a little talking, I found out she goes to school with us! We've never seen her cause she's new and has a different lunch period than us!" She finished and swallowed nervously before quickly adding "So are we good?" I stared intently, a harsh glare that stiffened her. After a few seconds I smiled in a way I could only explain as wickedly. Paige shifted uncomfortably under my gaze before I said "We're great." She looked at me with an unreadable expression plastered on her face. She began laughing, making me confused as well. "Wait really?" She managed to get out between laughs. I nodded then began to laugh too. Once we finished our seemingly demonic laughing fit, Paige stood up and grabbed her backpack. I bobbed my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows. "Where are you going?" I inquired. "Home! I can't stay here forever. Now give me a hug and kiss goodbye!" I got up and did as told. "See you tomorrow baby." I sighed contently. "Okay, bye cutie, love ya." I said, making her blush and said "I loved you too."


	7. Mutual hate for Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here's a little chapter to tide you over until I post the next long one. Tell me in the comments ideas for that next chapter.

AJ's POV  
“So what are you saying?” I was worried, my mom was talking as if something bad was happening. My mom sighed “Sweetie...I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me. I really did love it here, and your dad does as well. It's just...money is a big issue nowadays, but your dads new job will help with that. Honey I'm sorry, just...start packing your stuff, dinner will be ready at 7:30.” I watched as she left then sat helplessly on the side of my bed. Moving? Again? But why, we just got here a little over a month ago! I was having a good life! Paige is an amazing girlfriend, school for once isn't a living hell on Earth, and I actually have a lot of friends! Why do all the shitty things in life happen to me!? I guess I better tell Paige. I took out my phone and began texting Paige. Every time I finished typing I deleted it, I was too scared to tell her. So I settled for this: 'Come over?' She quickly replied with a solemn 'Okay'  
Within twenty minutes she was here. Paige said hi to my mom then came into my room. “How come your mom's so sad looking baby?” As she finished she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me softly. I pulled away and said “Not right now babe, I gotta tell you something...” Paige then looked worried and then inquired “What is it, are you sick? Is it contagious? Eww, I kissed you and you're sick...” I laughed and then grabbed her hands saying “No I'm not sick or anything like that Paige...but something is wrong...” I started tearing up and Paige then got worried, pulling me onto her lap as she sat on my bed. “AJ, baby, tell me what's wrong.” I sniffed as I composed myself. “Paige...I'm moving back to New Jersey...” She looked crushed...so broken and fragile. “Paige...?” She then looked up at me with complete and udder hatred. “Fuck you April Jeanette Mendez.” Paige stood up and started to walk out of my room. I got up, clearly confused and grabbed her by the shoulde, saying “Paige what's wrong, why'd you say that!?” Paige turned to me and was fuming, to further prove my point, she slapped me in the face, making me double over and raise my hand to my cheek. “Goodbye AJ...” Once Paige was gone, I began to cry uncontrollably until I felt two hands grab my shoulders.  
“AJ! AJ! AJ! Wake up!” I jumped up to be met with brown, almost black eyes staring straight at me. “P-Paige...what happened?” I was genuinely confused now. “Y-you were asleep, and I came over to walk with you towards the bus. But when I came, your mom said you hadn't woken up yet. So I came up here and you were crying. Did you have a nightmare baby?” I nodded slowly and began to tell here the dream. “You'll never do that will you Paigey?” She had her arms around me the whole time but now she unwrapped them. “Never AJ...I promise you I will never hurt you. I love you too much.” I smiled widely and then kissed her passionately. “I love you too Paigey, now let me get ready so we won't be late.” Paige laughed then said “Umm we are already late.” I looked at my clock and saw that we had already missed the bus. I panicked but Paige's laughs calmed me down. “I'll drive us AJ, just get ready.” She said as she walked out of my room.


	8. Mutual Hate for Mondays Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long time since I updated, school's is beginning to get pretty tough lately. So I plan on updating frequently this next week as an apology. Also I'm praying for anyone who's in Paris right now. ( ALSO I POSTED THIS YESTERDAY, BUT DIDN'T REALIZE HALF OF IT GOT CUT OFF. )

AJ's POV  
As Paige walked out of my room, I started searching for some clothes to wear. Opening my closet, I muttered to myself "Eh, it feels like a Batman day..." Grabbing said shirt and some jeans, I headed to the restroom. When I got out I put on my socks and shoes, heading out to find Paige. I walked into my living to see her laying on my couch, with her earbuds in. She hadn't noticed me, plus her eyes were closed, so I decided to surprise her. Slowly and quietly, I walked around the couch, facing her. I then proceeded to jump on her, landing in a perfect position to straddle her hips. Paige had freaked, jolting upwards and shouting in the process. Before she realized what happened, I attached my lips to hers, in an all but passionate kiss. Soon enough, her mind caught up with her body, and started to kiss me back. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, making me moan quietly in her mouth. Before we went too far, I jumped off her said "Come on scaredy-cat, we gotta go to school." Paige, obviously offended, pouted said "I'm not a scaredy-cat..." 

Paige's POV  
When we got to school, we separated and went to our classes. All day long AJ was in my head, it was inevitable to get her out. I even inadvertently drew her name on my notes like twice. I was in deep, it was scaring me...I guess I am a scaredy-cat. Corey really hurt me, and although I know AJ won't, it's hard not to imagine if she did. I needed to talk to someone, so I went to my best buddies, Dean and Roman. We all agreed to meet at a local coffee shop near our houses. I took my skateboard there and made it there just as they did.  
"So what should I do? I really do like her, but you know I have commitment issues." Roman smiled warmly, but Dean near shouted "Who gives a fuck? Huh Paige? You need to be confident and make this work! I had commitment issues thanks to my childhood hell, but Roman fixed me, a-and...I love him for that." My frown turned into a smile as Roman pulled him into a kiss. "You guys are sweethearts." Roman smiled back and said "Yeah, well you and AJ are too, so love her with all your heart and never let her go. And speaking of which...Dean, I know we're only seniors, but I know I love you, and I hope you feel the same way about me, so I'm gonna give you this." Roman took a small case out of his jacket pocket and opened it, showing a silver ring with a nice design going around the band. "Dean, this...is a promise ring. It means that I promise we will get engaged and hopefully one day get married." I smiled as Dean nodded "T-Thank you Roman, I love you too." He took the ring, put it on and kissed Roman. I got up and told them I was happy for them. I started to walk away, determined to lose my fear of commitment. AJ, hear I come! I left the coffee shop and started to skateboard home. I barely made it out of the parking lot before feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out and checked it. Unfortunately because of this distraction, I failed to notice the car headed towards me. It was in a flash, I fell on my back, but I didn't feel any pain, I did however hear the person getting out of the car. "Paige?" I opened my eyes to see Sasha standing over me. She grabbed my hand and helped me up. "You're not hurt are you!? Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, you came around the corner so quickly, I-I just-" I cut her off by hugging her. Sasha looked extremely confused, but hugged back despite the fact. "It's okay Sasha, I'm not hurt." She sniffed "But, but your board." I hadn't noticed, but her front, right tire had split my board in half. I chuckled, "Dude, seriously it's fine, but you owe me a ride home." Sasha nodded frantically and did as said. When we got to my house, she proceeded to tell me that the real reason she had hit was because she was crying. Her and Enzo had a fallout, nothing major, just a minor setback. "Hey, it's okay, Enzo loves you. You'll be okay, I promise." I said as I hugged her tightly. "Thank you Paige." Sasha wiped her eyes and got up. "Where're you going?" I asked as she put on her coat and said "Back to Enzo's I need to apologize. Thanks again Paige, you really helped me." Sasha kissed my cheek lightly and walked out of my room.

After that, I planned on a huge, romantic, and perfect date with AJ to tell her I love her. Let's hope everything goes as planned.


	9. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No excuses for my lack of updates, but I promise another chapter will go up later today. Please comment, give kudos, and review.

Paige's POV  
After Sasha left, I began to prepare for Operation: 'AJ's Perfect Date.' "Let's see, AJ loves Marvel, Justice League, and DC Comics...Well my cousin is part of the production Batman v.s Superman and they finished recently, maybe I can get him to send my a copy. Yeah that's great, AJ will love me!" I assured myself. I don't want this to be a stereotypical perfect date, I'm not gonna cook dinner, we're not gonna be all fancy, and I'm sure as hell not gonna light candles and throw rose petals all over the floor. But I will buy her her favorite flowers, white roses. What to eat thought...I got it, AJ says her idea of a perfect date involves pizza. I'll order her favorite kind. Let's see what else...

AJ's POV  
I'm currently at Seth's house, playing Black Ops 3 with him and our other friend Emma. We'd been like this for about an hour until we took a break. "So you want anything to drink AJ?" Seth asked from the kitchen. "Yes please, got any coke?" "Sure, just a sec. How about you Emma?" "Yeah, I'll take some water." Seth whispered a short 'okay' and soon returned with our drinks. As he walked past me I winked at him and he nodded. Today was the day he'd (finally) ask out Emma. Knowing what was about to happen I walked out of the room to get Seth's surprise roses if Emma said yes.  
Seth's POV  
I was so nervous, I felt like I was gonna explode. Okay shake it off Seth, it's now or never. As I handed her the drink I began to speak "So E-Emma, I've been wanting to ask you this as of late, but I've been too scared to. I-I *sigh* I guess I should just get to the point. What I was trying to say is umm Emma, will go out with me?" She didn't respond with words, instead she kissed me!  
AJ's POV  
I took that as my cue and ran out, giving Emma the flowers. I began to congratulate them until my phone vibrated. I got a text from Paige 'Date tonight at my house?' I responded 'Sure, what time?' A quick '8:00' is all I got. Looking at the time I saw it was 7:08. "Sorry guys, Paige and I are gonna hang tonight, I gotta leave. Congratulations though." They smiled at me as I left. By the time I got home it was 7:24. I got another text from Paige 'Don't dress too fancy.' I smiled, she so gets me. I then took a shower and spent at least ten minutes trying to figure out what to wear. I settled on on black skinny jeans, my signature Chuck Taylors, and casual light blue button-down blouse. Paige lived like five minutes from me, but it was 7:53 so I decided to leave.  
I had just finished flat ironing my hair when I heard a car park outside. I quickly unpluged it and put it in my room. By the time the doorbell rang I slowly walked to the door and answered it. "Hey." We both said. AJ looked lovely even if she only really did her make-up a little fancier. I smiled at her and to her hand, kissing her knuckles and leading her in.  
AJ's POV  
Paige looked hot, she was wearing these dark grey joggers, a tight, black crop top, some sick Nikes and a leather jacket. My heart fluttered as she kissed my knuckles. As we got in the house I smelt my favorite pizza and instantly smiled. "As you probably already know, I got your favorite pizza and I also have a special movie for us to watch." Paige said. I smiled, then replied "Special? Ooh what could it be? Paige, thanks so much for this date, I'm so excited about it." I wrapped my arms around her waist, her's went around my neck as we slowly leaned in for a kiss. "Come, I'm hungry." She said as I giggled. After we got our food we sat on the couch. I eagerly waited to see what we were gonna watch. Before she pressed play, Paige turned to me and said "Now Pumpkin, before I hit start, I want you to know, that this movie hasn't even come out yet. But my cousin helped produce it and he, very kindly, set me an exclusive copy. So you can't tell anyone about this, I just know you'll love it." My eyebrow furrowed, it hasn't even come out yet? "I promise I won't tell anyone Paigey." She smiled and kissed me. "Care to do the honors?" Paige asked. I quickly took the remote and pressed play. I was bouncing up and down as I saw all the usual credits you see at the beginning of a movie. But then I froze. The logo for the long awaited Batman v.s. Superman movie flashed on the screen. I near screamed, then I heard Paige laugh heartily. I basically jumped on her and sloppily kissed her hard. "Paige I swear if you are joking I will hurt you, you know I've been dying for this to come out!" Paige hugged me and said "I'm not joking babe, now just watch it and eat your pizza." I smiled at her sarcasm, but did as told. The movie was so awesome! Better than I could've imagined. When it finished it was almost ten. Paige looked at my and said "I also got you a few things. I smiled. She came back with flowers in her hand and another copy of the movie. "Here AJ." I took them in my hands and whispered "Your room. Now."


	10. In the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but better late than never. *WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT I.E SEX*

Paige's POV  
I barely managed to get the word 'okay' out before AJ had jumped on me and began kissing me passionately. I quickly carried us over to my room. In fear of dropping AJ, when I walked in I closed the door, and slammed her back into it to help support her. The kiss became more and more heated as my tongue swirled around hers. I removed my lips from her to attack her neck, making sure not to make any bruises, but enough to turn her skin red. "Mmm Paige..." AJ moaned as I left trails across her neck and to her collarbone. I kissed back up to her jaw, then behind her ear. My hands grabbed a fistful of her brunette hair and pulled it back just enough so I could kiss under her chin. I felt AJ's legs unwrap around my waist, so I dropped her back to her feet. AJ looked at me with what I can only refer to as pure lust. She pushed me on my bed and climbed on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. She leaned down next to my ear, her warm breath sending chills down my spine, she then whispered "Paige...what do I do to you?" I heavily exhaled and said "So, so, so much. AJ you have no idea. Just please..." She smirked and tilted her head to the side. "Do I...Turn you on?" She said that with such faux innocence. I nodded hard "AJ please, just..." "Just what Paigey?" I growled, "Just fuck me already." AJ giggled sexily as I felt her hands wonder up my shirt, to my bra, then to my back, proceeding to unhook it. In unison, she took my bra and crop top off, throwing them aside. I gasped at the chill in the room. AJ then started to caress the sides of my breast, before pinching and sucking on my nipples. After that, she kissed her way down to my joggers. Similarly to my bra and top, she in unison took my pants and underwear off. I moaned in pleasure as the air hit my newly exposed and soaking wet pussy. AJ looked up at me and said "Paige are you sure?" I nodded, unable to produce any noises. She leaned down and kissed my inner thighs, leading right up to my womanhood. She kissed my clit and moaned into it. The vibrations made me jerk towards her face. AJ slowly stuck her tongue into me and began to thrust it in and out. Starting slow, then increasing the pace irratically. Not only that, but she added one finger, then two, then a third finger was added. I began to tremple as I felt my climax near. "Fuck AJ...I'm gonna, I'm gonna come...Also I love you." AJ kept fingering me, but then leaned up to kiss me as I came hard on her fingers. After I finished, AJ simply laid on me, but she was smiling almost wickedly. "What?" I quietly asked. She then replied "You told me you loved me. And I love you too." Now I smiled wide and kissed AJ passionately with all my love. Then I flipped us over to return the favor to AJ, but instead she started to get up. "W-where are you going?" AJ put on one of my jackets and said "Home, it's eleven and a school night. But thanks for everything, it was literally the best date ever. Also I hope I was able to return the favor." She winked and walked out of my room. I heard her pick up her presesnts and leave. I smiled to myself like an idiot, I happy, crazy in love, idiot.


	11. Fall Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this late I was going to update this chapter during Thanksgiving, but the celebrations got in the way. However, here it is and I hope you enjoy!

AJ's POV  
The next few weeks at school were pretty good, Paige and I were happier than ever as were Enzo and Sasha. I finally got to know her, and it turns out she's pretty cool. Paige and I also met this new girl named Bayley who is super sweet, and loves to hug. Things between her and Sasha are a little...rough, turns out they have some sort of background. I don't know, knowing them, it's probably something stupid. But alas! It was ( fucking finally ) Fall Break! I was so excited to celebrate Thanksgiving! The love you feel at the table, the things we're thankful for, not to mention all the food that is so good, but especially for me, I'm thankful for Paige. Which is why I'm finally gonna tell my parents that we are dating. Knowing Paige's decent, she doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. So I'm going to ask my parents to see if it's okay that she comes over so I can tell them with her by my side. So this is were we are now. I put my lunch down and turned to Paige, sayin: "Paige, are you busy this Thursday?" She looked at confused and said 'No, but isn't Thanksgiving this Thursday? Don't you celebrate that?" I smile to myself then said "Yeah, I do. But I want you to come. Still confused, Paige furrowed her eyebrows and said " Why? " I placed my hand on her thighs and then replied "Yeah, but I want to finally want to tell them that we're dating." She grinned at me and then stated "That's a good idea AJ. But what happens if they don't like, approve of us?" I frowned, the thought just hit me now. What if they didn't approve? I then I looked back I Paige and said "Then then I'll go back to your house and give them time to think about it before coming back. And if they still don't approve of it, it doesn't matter cuz I love you." Paige smiled widely before kissing me and whispering "I Love you too."  
Wednesday:  
I was so anxious, because I hadn't seen Paige since that Friday and the weight of telling my parents was starting to bear down on me like a thousand pounds. Which is frustrating because I was really was hopeful that I'd finally tell them. Also. I still have to ask them if them if it was even okay to let at Paige come. I was about to do that, so I corrected my nervousness and walked downstairs as they were currently sitting in the living room. I sat down next to my mom and she greeted me happily "Hey AJ, what's up?" My dad turned to me as well. I began to speak "This Thanksgiving, since we moved, its just going to be us right?" To which they both nodded. "Okay, so I was talking to Paige at school and she was wondering what it's like to celebrate Thanksgiving and she was wondering if it was alright for her to come over. So I thought, you know, since we're great friends, and you and Dad are such great parents, maybe she can come over and celebrate with us? Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Mom and Dad both exchanged glances, doing some kind of mental telepathy thing before my mom turned back to me and said "That's wonderful idea! She definitely should come over! And you known, learn some American history in person and all." I smiled and hugged them before running up to my room to text Paige the good news. 'Operation 'Ask M an D' was a complete success!' Not wasting any time, I ran to my closet and began to pick out the clothes I was going to wear.   
Thursday: Thanksgiving.  
Today was the day today my parents will finally know the truth about my 'best friend' and I. To be completely honest I was a nervous wreck. I was sweating profusely and it felt like I was going to throw up. I took a cold shower, did my hair, my makeup, and slipped on the only fancy dress I had. Sitting back down on my bed, I ook my phone out and texted Paige, asking if she was ready yet. She replied that she was and said she was on her way. I let out of breath I was holding before looking in the mirror checking to see if everything was perfect. I then went downstairs to meet my parents in their room. My dad was wearing nice dress shirt and some dress pants while my mom was wearing a beautiful blue dress. She turned to me and said that I looked cute as my dad chuckled the background. He agreed with her, and began to speak before being interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I said "I got it.' Before quickly runing towards the door. I flattened my dress and my hair before opening it, only to have the breath nocked out of me by how gorgeous Paige looked. She was wearing this casual black cocktail dress, she also had her makeup done a little more extravagantly. Not to mention her hair was slightly curled. She laughed lightly before saying " I wasn't so sure on how to dress, but judging by your reaction, I did a pretty good job." Unable to produce any words I nodded, making her laugh a little harder. My parents soon enter the living room, and my mom said "Wow Paige, that dress is stunning." Dad then said "It is, you clean up nice." He joked. My dad and Paige had gotten along quite easily. They joked around as if they had some kind of weird father-son relationship. Then the time came to eat the dinner. My dad said the prayer of Thanksgiving before asking us to list something we are all grateful for. Going down the line, it was my turn. I nervously look at Paige before taking a breath and saying: " What I'm most thankful for right now is my education, my wonderful parents, and...my beautiful girlfriend Paige." Inadvertently, I had closed my eyes and just now opened them. Paige looked at me nervously, but then smiled as my mom and dad both did.


	12. Back to school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end, the next chapter may or may not be the last one. But once I am finished with this one I'll be working on another one that is also AJ/Paige and will feature Bayley/Carmella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter there will be links to the dresses.

AJ's POV  
Once I saw their apparent approval, I smiled widely and turned to Paige who's smile was just as wide as mine. She stood up and excitedly hugged me very tightly before pulling away away and kissing my cheek softly. We kind of just looked into each other's eyes until my mom cleared her throat, making us turn to her. "I'm so very happy for you two! Oh Honey, AJ's found her first love." My dad quickly turned to her an retorted "Love? No no, it's not love yet. I don't think. So Paige, how long have you two been dating?" I thought for a moment, before Paige quickly said "About a month sir." I was shocked. Had it really been that long? I felt like we've only known each other for A month! Wow, time really does fly when you're with someone you love. My dad looked astonished, while my mom was only smiling. "I knew it. You two seemed too close to be just friends." I nervously laughed and said "Y-you did? What really gave it away?" She smirked and said "I have my ways...and by that I mean the other week when she took you to school, after I left I forgot to tell you that after or I would be staying late but through the windows I saw you mount her and kiss her." Paige and I exchange glances as we both blushed ferociously. My parents laughed at our sudden timidness and then my dad announced: 'Alright now, let's eat, the food is getting cold." We all agreed and began to dig in, enjoying our newfound closeness.  
December 10th  
Paige's POV  
A couple of weeks had gone by, and to be honest, it felt great having AJ's parents now aware of our relationship. Soon after, I had told my parents! Which was great as well, except for right now. We were in my room, I was lounging on my bed, and AJ thought it would be a swell idea to make out with me. Naturally, I complied. She then made it all intense and got on top of me. But, my stupid mom had to walk in! Like damn, way to kill the mood mom. She, stuttering, apologized and told us it it was still so new to her. But, it did give us a good laugh, so I guess it's okay. For now. But seriously we really need to set some boundaries on when they can come in my room. Now back to the present, currently I was at, weird enough, Nikki Bella's house. And AJ wasmwit Brie at Daniel Bryan's house. For what I don't know, they texted us after school to meet them at where we are currently. 'So not to be rude now but I'm just wondering why do you want me here?" I asked genuinely confused. " You know for all I know you could be planning to kill me here in your house when no one else is here. Come to think of it, is that what you're doing? Haha, I'm totally joking! At least I hope its not true." I heard Nikki you laugh from her kitchen as she made her way towards me. "No, I'm not planning on killing you or anyone ever.' I chuckle "No but seriously what is it you wanted to talk about?" "Well, as you know the winter dance is coming up soon and I wanted to help you pick out a dress for you to wear when you take AJ out." I smiled "Really, you would do that for me? Thank you Nikki, but let me warn you it's going to take forever."She smiled and said " Sure Paige anytime."  
AJ's POV  
I was confused, I was at Daniel's house, but because Brie told me to meet her here. "Um Brie, why did you wanna meet up? Is something wrong?" Sitting next to me, she took a sip of her tea then said "Well AJ, Nikki has Paige at her house right now-" I cut her off saying "What? Why?" Brie furrowed her eyebrows at my sudden outburst before continuing. "As I was saying, what we wanted to do, is this: You you know how the winter dance is coming up? Well Nikki and I are helping you guys pick out dresses so that when you see each other it's a total surprise." I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face as she finished. "Really? You're gonna help me? Aw that's so sweet Brie!" I instantly scooted over to her to give her a warm hug. An embrace that she quickly returned. So for the next few hours we went to dress stores looking for 'the one.' A couple hours later we found ourselves at this one store with very nice dresses. I turned around a corner when I saw it. This gorgeous white, one sleeve, lace dress. I had find Brie, cause that was one. Soon enough I did find her and showed her the dress. "Ooh AJ, this is so cute. Now try it on.  
Paige's POV  
Wandering around some random store Nikki walked the opposite direction of me when I saw this pretty, not to mention black, dress. "Ooh Nikki, come look at this one." She walked towards me and as soon as she saw the dress, she gasped. "This is nice Paige, I think you should get it. Well try it on first." I nodded and did as told. It fit perfectly, the dress was a black Goldie London dress. I immediately bought the dress and went home, thanking Nikki for taking me out. As soon as I got to my house I texted AJ. 'Did you find a dress?' I hit send, and she replied 'Yeah, you're gonna love it ; )' I giggled and sent 'Can't wait to see it : P' I'm so excited, not only to show her mine, but to see her's. I sighed and said to myself: I guess I'll just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.stylehive.com/bookmark/jovani-d195783250-evening-dress-formal-dress-homecoming-and-winter-formal-411531  
> http://m.dhgate.com/product/new-cheap-black-and-white-homecoming-dresses/166860301.html#pd-002


	13. The Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the next few chapters, hell, the whole story is dedicated to E.k.k.t! Thanks for the drawing!

Paige's POV  
Ugh, I absolutely hated Wednesdays. They were in the middle of the week, they had an ugly name, and it was the one day everyone screamed 'Hump Day!' I mean I get the joke, but seriously it sound like you're gonna hump anyone and everyone that day. So when my my alarm went off, I quickly shut it down and begrudgingly got out of bed and walked to my closet and grabbed whatever my hands could get to first. In this case it was purple skinny jeans and a button up. I then made my way towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was finished, I grabbed my keys and headed out. I smiled as the cold but my face. I had never been one to not like the cold, actually, I loved it! I then got in my car. Once I arrived at AJ's house I knocked on the door and was surprised to see that her mom opened it. "Good morning Mrs. Mendez. Is AJ ready to leave yet?" I asked. Her mom smiled and welcomed me in before saying 'Yeah, she'll be down in a sec. Also Paige, why aren't you wearing a jacket?" I nervously shrugged and said "Um, I never really get cold." She looked at me sceptically before replying "Well you sure will not get sick on my watch mam. But lucky for you, you left your jacket here last week and I've been meaning to give it to you so you better put it on right now before you catch a cold." I nodded as she continued "AJ! Paige is here and waiting! If you'll excuse me, let me go get it." I quietly hummed in agreement as she walked away. Just a beat behind, AJ walked down the stairs and greeted me with a warm hug which I happily returned. She then looked up at me and gave me a quick kiss. But not quick enough because her mom walked in on us and blushed a light pink. "Here you go Paige, and AJ, have a good day today. See you two after school." She kissed AJ on her forehead as we walked outside the house. Once we got to my car I turned on the radio and immediately put it to the Christmas station. And soon enough AJ and I were screaming the lyrics to every song that came on. we arrived at school a good 15 minutes later and only managed to get in one quick kiss before the bell rang. "See you later babe." I said as I hugged quickly goodbye. It wasn't until lunch time that I'd see her again.  
Just as expected it was seventh period and I finally got to see AJ. We got our lunches and decided that since it had warmed up it be a good idea for us to sit outside. We'd finished eating and I had decided to sit against the tree to admire the beautiful trees our school had to offer. Remembering that my art class had just finished working with clay and I still had some clay sculpting tools in my bag I took out the scoring tool and thought that'd be a great idea to mark the tree as mine and AJ's. I began carving in a heart shape put my name on top, then a little addition sign underneath, and told AJ to sign it. After she did she sat in front of me and leaned back against my chest while pulling out her latest comic book. I smirked and rested my head on her shoulder, only interested in the pictures. AJ started to explain what was happening in the book so far. But I didn't care, all I cared about in that moment was that the girl of my dreams was sitting in front of me blabbing about Poison Ivy or someone else. I then carefully put my hands in the pockets of her jacket and kissed her cheek. "I love you AJ." I whispered in her ear. AJ tensed, I felt her shiver, then I noticed her blush. "I love you to Paige." She leaned up to kiss me, but after a few seconds, the Bell rang. "See you at the parking lot, Beautiful."  
We met there and I took her home and quickly went back to my house, I was expecting some company soon.

AJ's POV  
Once I got in my house, I pulled out my phone and nearly died when I read what I was just notified of I then texted Seth and Emma to get here immediatly. I sighed and sat on my couch, deciding it was better to call Dean instead knowing he probably wouldn't answer any text I sent him.

Dean's POV  
"Ohh please Roman, please..." I sighed as he pushed onto me. I moaned deeply then growled at the sensation. "Ooh, oh fuck!" I hissed as I felt some pain. Roman cursed to himself then said "Dean, I don't wanna hurt you..." I rolled my eyes and said "Ah fuck Roman it hurts too good." I gasped as a more pain hit me then moaned when it all turned to a blissful, soothing, and pleasurable sensation sent chills down my body. Roman stopped again, making me yell "Gosh dammnit, why'd you stop this time?" He laughed and then smashed his fist on my back. I shut my eyes tightly only to realize that it didn't hurt at all it actually felt really good. "You know Deano, you really shouldn't be doing backflips off cars..." I rolled my eyes and figured there was no reason to argue, so instead I repiled "I guess you're right Ro." This made him laugh, which in return made me. He got up off me then helped me get up. I watched him make his way back to my room to finish studying for midterms. I headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water when I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket to see I got a text from AJ wanna come over and hang out with me?' "We're not doing anything tonight right Ro?" "No I don't think so. Unless you want unless you wanted to." "Oh I was just wondering because AJ wanted to hang out right now. Is that okay?" "Course it is Deano I'll just be here studying like you should be. But do whatever you want as long as you're back by eight. I smiled at him then picked up my keys and walked to our car. Once I arrived at AJ's I slowly made my way to her door, about to knock on it. That was until a sweet Saturn Sky drove down the neighborhood. I furrowed my eyebrows when it went towards Paige's house. I had never see that car in her neighborhood before. Shrugging it, off I knocked on her door. When AJ answered I saw Seth and Emma in the background lounging on her couch. " Someone waged war on our base." I immediately rushed in, AJ had our full attention now. She told us our strategies, gave us our controllers, and we soon began defending our base. 

Paige's POV I smiled as I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to see Sasha standing there. "Come in Sasha, lovely to see you again." She smiled and then said "And to you too. Are you ready to do this?" I nodded excitedly an lead her to my room. "Let's do this." I whispered as I pushed her down on my bed.


	14. The Rehearsal Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally up!

AJ's POV  
After I told them of what has happened to our base, we grabbed our controllers and started to attack and rade the bitches who thought they could take over. As it turns out, the 'Rulers of the World' were no match againt the Midnight Zone! We fought long and hard, but here we are two whole hours later standing tall, proud, and victorious...in the game world. In reality, we were laying on the couch with sore eyes, sore thumbs, and we needed to study for our midterms. Plus I had some other major assignments to do by tomorrow.  
"Alright guys, I know that was an intense two hour battle, but you need to go home and do your homework." My mom said as she helped me up."Sure thing Mrs. Mendez." Seth said as he and Emma got up. "Bye AJ." Emma said as she maneuvered around the couch to give me a hug. "Dean stood up and stretched before saying " Oh, I think I'm blocking you guys, let me go move my car." I gave Seth and Dean hugs goodbye as well before heading up to my room. I sat at my desk and took out me homework, sighing as I looked at it. Algebra 2. I hate it, I suck at it, and I want Paige to be here. I took out my pencil and tried to answer as many questions as I could. Managing to get ten done, I thought I was doomed until I said out loud "Wait a minute, Paige is great at math! I'll just call here to come help me! But then again...It would be shame if we were to get distracted..." I smiled as I pulled out my phone and texted Paige. 'You wanna come over and help me with my math?' I waited for a reply when I heard my dad come home. I walked down the stairs and gave him a big hug, smiling further as I noticed he brought home pizza.

Paige's POV  
I felt my phone vibrate, but I was to exhausted for that. I turned to my side smiling as I wrapped my arm around Sasha, snuggling into her back. I could tell she was awake, so leaned my head a little forward and gave her neck a small kiss. I heard her chuckle lightly before turning towards me. We looked at each other, and she slowly leaned in to give me a kiss. I smiled wider, thinking of what took place around two hours ago.  
I waited downstairs, expecting Sasha to come over and help me with something. I somehow managed to convince my parents to go on date instead of being home, and thank the Lord my brother moved out. I got the whole house to myself and I'm so excited to share it with her. After a short while a heard a knock on the door and quickly got up to answer it. I smiled as I saw her standing there, I took her arm and lead her into my house while also giving her a quick hug."Come in Sasha, lovely to see you again." She smiled and then said "And to you too. Are you ready to do this?" I nodded excitedly and lead her to my room. "Let's get going." I whispered as I pushed her down on my bed. She squeaked in what I hope was excitement as I crawled on top of her to kiss her lips roughly. Sasha moaned as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, she seemed to be enjoying this, which I took as an extreme compliment. I pulled away and looked at her. "Was that good?" She eyed me lustfully and whispered a solemn 'yes.' I smirked and replied a little breathlessly "Okay...let's try this." I lifted up my shirt and placed her hands on the sides of my torso as I straddled her hips. Sasha licked her lips and began to run her hands up and down my sides, making me tilt my head back and let a small groan escape my lips. I heard her chuckle which in return, I yanked her shirt off. Sasha looked shocked, but then sat up and pulled my head towards her, kissing me passionately. I pulled away, laid my hands down on her chest, groping her clothed breasts. She closed her eyes and whispered "That's good..." I got off her, not yet putting my shirt back on, but tossing her her shirt. Sasha put it back on and turned towards me. "Paige are sure we should be doing this?" I laughed and replied "AJ won't mind, in fact she'll be delighted in the end." I turned away from her to look in my mirror. I could see her looking down at the floor, she seemed doleful. I sighed as I closed my eyes. The bed sounded as is if weight had been lifted, then I could hear that she was walking towards me. I felt her cold hands brush my hair off of my neck and replace it with her lips. I moaned slightly as she left a trail of open mouthed kisses up my jaw then back down to my exposed shoulders. Her hands snaked around my waist and pulled me close. "Paige, you know I like you...You know I dumped Enzo because you changed everything. I know the feelings aren't reciprocated, but...It isn't fair to me or AJ if you're only doing me favors by practicing your skills for her on me." I leaned back onto her chest and quietly said "I know." I looked at the clock , it read 4:56p.m. my eyebrows furrowed. Sasha pulled away and asked what was wrong. I said "I gotta ask AJ to the dance properly tomorrow. But how do I make it special? Will you help me think of something?" She nodded and we soon got to work. Two hours later we decided to take a break and lay down. We had finally come up with the perfect plan about an hour ago. It'd be ready by tomorrow. 

AJ's POV  
I finished eating and walked back upstairs, upset to see that Paige hadn't answered. I thought that was weird considering it was just about seven o'clock. But I didn't want to seem too clingy, so I decided to just ask my dad for help.  
It was the next morning and I saw that I'd had six missed text messages. From Paige. They were each about a paragraph long, explaining how she was sorry that she didn't answer me last night because she fell asleep a little early. It kind of seemed a little suspicious, but then again not really because Paige is a very emotional person. So I'll let my suspicion slide. I got up and did my morning routine. I kissed my parents as I headed out the door. I met Paige at her bus stop and greeted her with a kiss which she returned happily. Once we were seated she was told me about "A new set of drawings." she was working on and how she was going to turn them "...into a book like thing." I told her I was very excited for her and then I told her I thought that she'd do a great job and to show me when she was done. We quickly went our separate ways for classes, excited to see each other again at lunch. But before Paige could even walk a foot away, she turned around, grabbed my hand, kissed me one more time, and said "Love ya." before walking away. I blushed as I felt like I was on Cloud Nine. Life was perfect. Except one thing was on my mind: although Friday night is a winter formal and she hasn't even asked me yet. It's Thursday. Does she assume we're going together since we're dating? That's too bad because I wanted her to ask me...Maybe I could do it myself? No, what if she's planning something? Well if she doesn't ask me by the end of today at school I'll text her later on after I get home. I looked back in her direction to see her and Sasha walking towards their class. It's stupid but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous as I saw her wrap her arms around the red head's shoulders. I turned back around and sighed but I another smile soon found it's way on my face as Tamina joined me on my walk to class.


	15. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

AJ's POV  


"Alright class, now when you read chapter twenty-eight make sure you understand the author's intentions. You see, he's saying that mistakes are meant to be forgiven if the scenario calls for it. Does that make sense? Just-" Mrs. Guerrero was interrupted as the bell rang. The entire class stood up and began to leave. Well, we did until she she yelled "Excuse me! I had something to say!" Terrified to get further in trouble, we all sat back down. "As I was saying, just make sure you don't forget to write a FIVE paragraph essay. It's not hard, I know fifth graders that can do that! You are excused." I grabbed Sasha's hand and we ran out. Sasha Banks is now one of my best friends. Her, Bayley, Tamina, Paige, and I are great friends. She like anime and comic books like me. "Does she bother you?" Sasha said as we made our way to the cafeteria. I laughed before saying "Yeah, she can be irritating at times. So, are you gonna sit with us today?" I inquired. "I don't know, are you two gonna sit outside?" I pondered for a second before saying "Probably." She made a little sound of disgust before responding "No, Bayley and I will stay warm inside." I shrugged before adding "You're missing out on all the fresh winer air." She scoffed and replied "Twenty degrees isn't refreshing, it's bone chilling." I smirked before stopping us in our tracks and asking "Wait...Sasha, aren't you from Boston?" She frowned and said "I was born in California. Plus my parents are Hispanic." I snorted and said "Mine are Puerto Rican and I still love the cold." She laughed at my rhetorical statement before walking towards Bayley and Carmella. I shook my head and walked outside, having packed a lunch today. I looked around the bus loop for Paige. I grinned as I saw her sitting in front of our tree. I made my way towards her, greeting her before I sat down. "Hey babe." She replied before kissing me. It felt nice...the fact that her lips were so warm, soft, and slightly wet despite the subzero temperature. I pulled her close, not caring if people stared. Our lips moved in sinc, the love I felt for this girl was mind boggling. She pulled her lips away, but pressed her forehead against mine. In the split second she looked at me life felt so surreal. Paige turned from me to get something from her backpack. "AJ check it out! Look at this cool comic book I bought today." I took it out of her hands. "This looks so cool! Wow, whoever drew these is an amazing artist. Wow, does it say who? It looks so familiar, the technique." The cover had I drawing of a girl who looked a little like me. I opened it but stopped to ask "Only for pages?" She nodded, so I continued to read. After two pages I realized what this was. Paige made this. The first two pages consisted of two girls, identical to us, in love. The black and silver haired girl had asked a girl with pink/purplish hair girl for advice on how to ask the brunette to a dance. More specifically a winter formal. On the last page, it was the unnamed Paige look-alike asking the unnamed AJ look-alike to the dance. Once I was done quietly reading the line "AJ will you go to the dance with me?" Paige pulled the book away and said "So...?" I couldn't, for the life of me, contain the smile that spread across my face as I barely managed to answer "Yes, yes, yes!" I basically jumped on her and kissed her with full force. The fervid kiss lasted a minute or so before we both had to breath. "Thank you so much." I whispered as I hugged her tightly. "No, thank you for saying yes." Paige said. 

Paige's POV 

The dance is today...It was already after school and I was just about to take a shower. I did so and when I was finished I blow dried my hair, curling it slightly afterwards. I sat at my desk and began to extravagantly do my makeup. Once I was finished, I put on the dress I bought a few days ago. With one last look in the mirror I grabbed AJ's flower bouquet and necklace I had bought on my way home. My parents smiled and gave me hugs. 'I'm so happy for you Saraya. You look gorgeous." My mom said as her eyes watered. I rolled mine, fighting the urge to tear up as well. "Your mom's right Raya. Be safe, but have fun. I bet AJ will really appreciate all you've done for her." My dad said as he began to get emotional. I chuckled and said "Thanks guys, I love you. I'll be back at around midnight." They nodded and walked me to my car. 

AJ's POV 

I had just finished curling my hair when I grabbed the flowers I had planned to give to Paige. I sprayed a few puffs of perfume on me before walking downstairs to be met with both my parents standing near the door. They looked at me, then at each other, smiling softly. I walked towards them and gave them one big hug. "You look fantastic honey." My dad said as he pulled me close once again. "April, have fun. I trust Paige, so you can stay as late as you guys want." My mom said. It may not sound like much, but that was pretty cool of her. She barely let's me stay out past eleven unless I'm sleeping over at someone's house. I kissed their cheeks goodbye. I walked towards my dad's car and got it. I had just got my license last week, but this is my first time actually driving by myself. After about fifteen minutes, I made it to the school. I walked inside the cafeteria to see many familiar face dancing and enjoying themselves. The room was decorated nicely. I saw Bayley and Carmella dancing with each other and Seth and Emma next to them. I walked up to them and they happily greeted me. We began talking until I felt my phone vibrate. Paige was here. I walked to we're she told me to meet her. I saw her, we made direct eye contact. I smiled and we basically just checked each other out for thirty seconds. I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards me to kiss her. We pulled apart and walked back to the lunch room. We were dancing, talking, eating, and socializing with others for about an hour before we we heard our principal Stephanie McMahon's voice on the microphone. The music stopped after that, as did our talking. We all turned to face her. "Alright guys it's time to announce your voted categories of Cutest couples." I turned to Paige. We had completely forgotten about voting. Mrs. McMahon continued, "Alright, the voting closes now. Now, your 2015 Junior Cutest couple goes to..." I wasn't sure what to expect, but I thought maybe Seth and- "Paige Knight and AJ Mendes!" To say I was shocked was lower than an understatement. We both were. Not despite the initial shock, Paige and I made our way to the stage. A huge reaction was sounding from the crowd. They all were extremely happy, not a mad face to be seen. Mrs. McMahon gave the microphone to Paige. She began to thank people as Stephanie put the sash on her as well as a tiara. Mr. Levesque put both on me. I was smiling hard They both lifted mine and Paige's hands. They let go and I immediately turned to Paige to give her a kiss. I was short, due to the large audience, but they cheered again. Her and I were told to stay on stage for the Senior couple. Mr. Levesque took a microphone and spoke "Now, your Senior Couple of 2015 is...John Cena and Nikki Bella!" The student body errupted once more as the couple walked up on stage as well. They gave their speech and we soon walked back into the crowd to be met with congratulations. This was the best night of my life so far! Paige grabbed my hand forcefully and took me outside. "What's wrong Paige?" I asked clearly confused. "Let's get out of here. Get in your car and jus follow mine. It's a surprise." I smiled and walked to my car. Still slightly confused, but very excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Paige has a mind?? Also if you want to see what the dresses look like, links to pictures of the dresses are on the bottom of the Chapter 12.


	16. The Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slight hiatus guys! But I'm back! Now once this is posted I'll start working on another PaiJ story that contains Baymella and Dean/Renee! Enjoy! ❤ P.S Paige has a Mercedes Benz e400 cause I think they're cool.

Sasha's POV  
I had been having a great time at this dance, I was currently dancing with Becky and Naomi. When they started announcements, we stopped and turned to the stage. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when the announced Paige and AJ as the cutest couple. They truley were. But I also couldn't help but feel a little jealous when AJ and her kissed. It stung, but they're is my friends, although I wish we could be more, so I clapped my hands along with everyone else. "We'll be right back Sasha, Naomi's phone died, and she has a charger in her car." I nodded to them, and watched as they walked off. I turned back to the staff, suddenly remembering something I needed to give to Paige. Once they got off stage I went to search for her, she left her charger at my house and I needed to give it to her. After a few minutes of looking, I asked Brie if she knew where Paige was. "No, sorry Sasha. But last time I did see her, she was outside with AJ." I sighed, "Okay, thanks." The frown on my face grew as I thought of what was probably happening right now.  
AJ's POV  
Still a little unfamiliar with this town, I had no idea where we were going. Paige seemed to be taking me to some forest...Oh my gosh, is she gonna kill me? In the forest?? Nah...I'm overreacting. Suddenly Paig parked her car and got out. I did the same and walked up to her. "Paige, what are we doing her?" She smiled and said "Just come here." She made me sit in the passenger side of her car as she leaned our seats back. I had just noticed this, but the stars were shining very brightly and there was a lot of them. I turn to face her. She was smiling so excitedly, like a kid who just woke up to find her ideal present on her birthday. I looked back up and closed my eyes momentarily. There was a slight breeze, the temperature had actually warmed up to a cool 65° and this was a seemingly perfect moment. It actually seemed too good to be true. "Thank you Paige, this is so romantic." "You're welcome, Pumpkin." I chuckled slightly and looked at Paige. She smiled back at me before placing her cold hand on my cheek, running her thumb up and down it. I leaned in to her and kissed her softly. I felt her smile as we pulled away.  
Paige's POV  
After a while I drove AJ back home. "So, do you want to come in?" She asked politely. "Sure." AJ turned to unlock the door, so I checked my phone and saw that it was 11:56. She opened the door to see her parents about to go upstairs. "Hey guys, we were just heading to bed. But, help yourselves to anything in the fridge, and stay up as long as you like. Paige you look lovely, goodnight sweety." "Goodnight guys." They said as they continued to walk up stairs. AJ walked to fridge and pulled out a water bottle and tossed me one. "Let's just change and go to sleep." I nodded as I continued to drink the water. At each other's houses we always had spare clothes. Today was a tank top and shorts day. Once we had changed we got in her bed, facing the opposite way. That is until I rolled over and put my arm around her. I buried my face in her hair and snuggle closer. My hand wondered their way under her shirt began to draw random patterns on her stomach. As I did that I started to kiss her bare shoulder softly. This made her let out a short moan and continued to say "Don't start what you can't finish, Muffin." I then placed an opened mouthed kiss on her shoulder before replying "Who says I can't finish?" AJ flipped over to look at me "My parents are down the hall." I smirked and replied smugly "Then maybe you should shut up..." She smirked and whispered "Is that a challenge?" I didn't answer, but kissed her instead. AJ quickly got on top of me, I was shocked to be honest, she was dominating me! Paige the badass! I flipped her over and said "Look at this new kid, thinking she could dom me. Not how it works sweetheart." She laughed and pulled me in for another passionate kiss. I pulled away and started to kiss her jaw and trailed down to her neck. "Paige..." She hissed as I lightly bit her neck. I pulled away and pulled off her shirt, admiring her six pack that flexed ever so slightly every time she took a breath. My hands went to bra covered breasts and squeezed them, eliciting a moan in exchange. "Take yours off..." I did as told and grabbed my shirt by the hem in the front and sexily pulled it over my head. AJ hummed quietly and began to run her hands over my torso. I leaned back down and kissed from her mouth to in between her breasts. "Stop the teasing!" AJ growled as she covered her face in embarrassment. I laughed and quickly unhooked her bra.

I woke up the next morning sore as fuck, but really happy. I noticed that I had AJ's clothes on. Which reminds me, I got up to see that AJ wasn't in bed anymore, but in her bathroom. "Did you take a shower?" I called out to AJ. "No not yet, I just finished taking off my makeup. You can take yours off too when you hear the water running." I smiled and got up, I had a better idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should continue or not. Constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
